


Birthday Boy

by asslalonde (rawrmynameisval)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Daddy Issues, Fingering, Mommy Issues, Multi, everyone loves jesse, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrmynameisval/pseuds/asslalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jesse's birthday and the White family is here to treat him nice. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I found this super old ficlet I wrote like ten thousand years ago and figured I'd better publish this or something. It's not great, but I enjoyed re-reading it, so I figured someone else would get a kick out of it as well.

Jesse was surprised to wake up to Skyler White gently shaking him.

"Mrs. White? What are you doing in my house?"

She laughed and Jesse was sure he was in heaven. "Don't you remember? It's your birthday. We've planned a very special day for our special boy."

What the fuck, he thought.

Skyler laughed again. "Come on, Jesse, get dressed. We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

"'We'?"

"Your father and I, of course."

This only confused him even more. 

Once she left the room, he got up, got dressed, pissed, and brushed his teeth before warily making his way downstairs.

It was only then did he realize he was in the White's residence. How he hadn't noticed before, he wasn't sure. Although he didn't remember them having a second floor. Huh.

Walt greeted him cheerily and even came to give him a generous side hug. He patted Jesse's back and directed him to the breakfast table. "What would you like, son? Pancakes? Eggs and bacon?"

"Uh..." Jesse tried not to stare at Mr. White. What was wrong with these guys? "Anything is fine, really."

Walt placed a plate piled with food in front of him.

"Hey, b-bro, happy birthday," Walter Jr. greeted him before kissing his mother and father on the cheek. Then he kissed Jesse's cheek too, which made Jesse redden horribly.

When they'd all settled down at the table to eat, Jesse shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, what's going on here exactly? Because, uh, apparently I'm the only one who didn't get the memo."

Skyler gave him a funny look. "It's your birthday, dear."

"Yeah, I got that, but. Why are you acting all buddy-buddy with me and shit?"

Skyler exchanged a glance with her husband. They both took Jesse's hands. "Because we love you, Jesse."

Jesse tensed, but didn't pull away. "O-oh, uh. Oh."

Walt pointed to Jesse's plate. "Better eat that before it gets cold, kiddo."

\--

After breakfast Walter Jr. left to hang out with a friend of his.

As soon as he was gone, Walt turned off the tv and joined Jesse and his wife on the couch. Skyler already had an arm around Jesse's shoulder, and it felt like with every second that passed, she got even closer.

Walt's hand found its way to Jesse's thigh and Skyler's mouth found his neck, and Jesse finally had to give in to whatever weird twisted incest game was going on here.

"M-mister White--"

"Oh, Jesse, you don't have to call me that."

"Uh--"

"'Daddy' is preferred," Walt murmured as he ghosted gentle kisses across Jesse's face. The hand that wasn't rubbing dangerously close to his crotch was now in Jesse's hair, lovingly petting him.

"S-sure, uh.... Daddy."

Jesse felt a hand slip under his shirt, and moaned a little as Skyler rubbed his full belly.

"And if you like," Skyler purred in his ear. "You can call me 'mommy'."

"O-okay, yeah, I can do that."

Walt didn't waste much time teasing him. He ground the palm of his hand into Jesse's crotch, making Jesse groan aloud.

"Fuck, Mi--I mean, daddy."

"Do you want to take your cock out, Jesse?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

He struggled with his zipper for a moment and managed to shove his pants down to his knees.

Walt grasped his dick tightly and jerked it slowly, rubbing his thumb over the dribbling slit every once in a while and making Jesse whine. Skyler continued to rub his belly and kiss his neck, sometimes getting rougher and biting him or sucking hickeys into his delicate skin.

Walt encouraged Jesse to beg him to let him cum but when he did Walt just let go of him and let Skyler take over. Jesse moaned piteously, but Walt interrupted him by yanking his jeans off all the way and pulling his legs open and wide as they'd go. He shoved a couple fingers in Jesse's mouth and told him to suck.

Jesse had a vague idea of where this was going.

Skyler jerked him much faster than her husband, but she had a lighter touch. It was barely enough for him and his hips were thrusting up into her hand in seconds. She scolded him for being so eager and he just whined in reply. Walt finally pulled his finger out of Jesse's mouth, excessive spit spilling over his lips and wetting his shirt. Skyler quickly freed him of that article of clothing and went back to jerking him off.

Walt held his thighs tightly with his dry hand and slicked Jesse's well exposed hole with his spit covered fingers.

"F-f-fuck, daddy, I'm gonna cum if you--"

Skyler cut Jesse off by painfully gripping the base of his cock. "You're not allowed to cum until we say you can, understand?"

Jesse nodded with a whimper. The whimper became a yelp as Walt unceremoniously shoved two fingers inside him.

"You sure are loose, Jesse. Seems you've been practicing."

Jesse nodded eagerly, tears running down his cheeks. "I've been practicing for you, daddy."

"What a good boy you are, Jesse."

"I am a good boy, I am. Can I cum now?"

Walt looked at Skyler and Skyler's grip tightened. She pumped his cock while Walt scissored his fingers inside him. He finally found Jesse's prostate and Jesse came harder than he ever had in his life.

Jesse woke up cold and covered in his own jizz.  
  
"Fuck," he groaned. He'd been having way too many wet dreams lately, all about the people he knew didn't give a shit about him. Last night he dreamt Gus Fring wanted to make him his heir, and he and Mike fucked him to celebrate. Before that it was Saul, lifting him up onto his desk and sucking him off right there in his office. And all of them dug deep into his mommy and daddy issues.

He rubbed his face and sighed. Maybe he'd use some of that money to get some therapy. Or strippers. Yeah, strippers would definitely help.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I don't write much Breaking Bad stuff, but I kinda miss it, so suggest a pairing and/or a prompt in the comments and I'll see what I can do ;)


End file.
